Un helado, en un día caluroso
by Minamo
Summary: OneShot. Él y Ella, un helado y un día de verano. Ruki & Ryo


**Un helado, en un día caluroso.**

**Ruki & Ryo**

**-**

**E**l sol estaba insoportable aquella mañana de verano, haciendo sofocar a todo ser vivo que se encontrará sin sombra alguna que lo protegiera. Una estación odiada por muchas personas, que maldiciendo y refunfuñando, se encontraban en sus casas tratando de alejar aquel maldito y agobiante calor, las cuales venderían su alma por poseer un bendito aire acondicionado.

Y aquella pelirroja no era la excepción.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó claramente molesta – No soporto esto.

Aquel día se encontraba sola en casa, su madre y su abuela habían decidido salir a buscar un poco de aire fresco, lo cual en estos momentos, iba a ser imposible.

Miró el televisor sin ponerle mucha atención, sólo lo tenía prendido para que el silencio no dominara aquella habitación. Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se acomodo en el sillón donde había pasado la mayor parte del día perdiendo su tiempo. Estaba totalmente aburrida, sofocada y malhumorada. Necesitaba algo…

Algo interesante…

Y ese algo, había tocado el timbre de su casa.

Escuchó a lo lejos aquel molesto ruido y frunció el entrecejo, odiaba ser interrumpida.

- ¿Quien demonios será? – se cuestionó así misma mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Se paró frente aquel pedazo de madera y giró la perilla con mala gana. Odiaba las visitas y más cuando la interrumpían en su momento de no hacer nada.

- Hola pelirroja.

Aquella vos retumbo en sus oídos e inmediatamente frunció el ceño como si estuviera programada para hacerlo cada vez que veía el dueño de aquella melodiosa vos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su vos sonó tan fría como de costumbre.

Él rió divertido.

- Pues vine a visitarte – dijo sonriendo - ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi pelirroja favorita? – su tono de vos era traviesa.

- No – respondió en seco.

Aquel chico la traía totalmente loca, no sólo en el sentido en que le colmaba la poca paciencia que poseía, sino que cada vez que lo veía sentía como su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y unas ganas locas se apoderaban de ella y la incitaban a abrazarlo y a besarlo con toda la pasión que poseía. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si aquel chico era por el que ella soñaba, aunque no lo admitiera. Su piel morena y aquéllos ojos azules le hacían perder la razón.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener las ganas de besarlo ahí mismo.

- Lo siento – dijo el moreno – Yo no acepto un No por respuesta – sonrió con un aire de sensualidad, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica - ¿Ya estas lista?.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para que el sonrojo desapareciera - ¿Lista para qué? – preguntó al recobrar la cordura.

- Pues para salir – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Arqueó una ceja – No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo, Ryo.

- Eres mala – susurró mientras se ponía serio – Bueno, apúrate que se nos va a ir el día aquí – recobró la sonrisa sin siquiera importarle lo que había dicho la chica.

Ella suspiró fastidiada y acepto ir. Sabía que si no lo hacia el moreno iba a insistir todo el día, aunque por una parte le encantaba verlo suplicar.

---

Ninguna persona en su sano juicio hubiera querido dar un paseo por el parque bajo aquel horrible y sofocante calor, pero ahí estaban ellos dos dando a entender que el sol no era ningún impedimento para pasar un buen día, bueno eso pensaba Akiyama.

La miraba de reojo en cada paso que daban y ella hacía lo mismo, lo dos tratando de ser completamente discretos. Ryo había tratado más de una vez tomar la mano de la pelirroja, pero ella sólo fruncía el entrecejo y se alejaba, mientras el moreno reía divertido.

- Oye, Ruki – la llamó y ella volteo a verlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo tajante.

- ¿Me compras un helado? – su rostro se torno tierno como el de un niño pequeño, mientras apuntaba hacia un carrito de halados.

- ¡Qué?

La vio echar chispas de enojo por los ojos, así que con un poco de miedo por perder su vida, se retracto de lo dicho.

- Digo… ¿Quieres un helado?

Aquella sonrisa surcó de oreja a oreja.

- Así está mejor – Y por primera vez en todo el día, Ruki sonrió divertida y triunfadora causando un leve sonrojo en el moreno chico – Sí. Sí quiero.

Ryo la miró a los ojos y disfrutó su sonrisa.

Compraron sus helados y se sentaron bajo un árbol tratando de apaciguar el calor en la sombra. No había tema de conversación en esos momentos, lo único que hacían era disfrutar su delicioso postre. El primero en terminar fue el chico, quien la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que sus ojos hayan tenido la dicha de apreciar.

Ella sintió su penetrante mirada y lo volteó ver con la cara de asesina más malévola que poseía.

Pero él la ignoró.

- Sabes – hizo una pausa y continúo – Luces exageradamente hermosa. Eso de tener dieciocho años te ha sentado bastante bien – Examinó cada parte de la pelirroja con cuidado y sonrió sensualmente.

- Gracias – contesto ligeramente sonrojada pero sin borrar la mirada de asesina de su rostro – Tu igual luces bien, bueno estas pasable.

El chico soltó una carcajada – Me encanta estar contigo, eres la única que me hace reír de ésta forma – dijo con sinceridad.

Ella sólo se limitó a girar los ojos y a continuar con su labor de disfrutar su helado.

El moreno veía extasiado como la pelirroja lamía el delicioso postre con toda la calma del mundo tratando de saborear cada segundo, pero se lo comía con tanta calma que el helado no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a deslizarse entre los dedos de la chica.

En esos momentos una idea algo atrevida se plantó en la cabeza del castaño.

- Oye pequeña… - su tono de vos fue atrevido.

- Mira – lo interrumpió – ¡Sólo porque seas cuatro años mayor que yo no te da el suficiente derecho para llamarme pequeña!

- Bueno, pelirroja – su sonrisa la calló – Dime algo – hizo un pausa - ¿Te gustó?

Ruki lo miró un poco incrédula y extrañada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarlo eso? Es personal, además ya debería de saber la respuesta.

- No – contestó, pero no fue nada sincera.

- Que mal, pues tú a mi sí.

La chica se encontraba un poco perpleja ante la confesión del castaño, lo cual era obvio para cualquier persona, pero para ella no. La miró a su hipnotizantes ojos violetas y sonrió. Ella, ingenua a lo que el castaño iba hacer en esos momentos, se quedo quieta.

Tomó la mano de la pelirroja que sostenía el helado y se lo quitó lentamente, extendió la mano de la chica y de nuevo sonrió con un ligero toque de lujuria.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lamió la palma llena de helado de vainilla de la chica. Y ésta a su vez, se quedo paralizada sin poder entender lo que pasaba. El castaño alzó la mirada y rió al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja. Y para poder molestarla un poco más, y satisfacerse a si mismo, tomó el dedo índice de ella y lo metió a su boca haciendo que su lengua jugará con él.

Ante éste acto, Ruki había sentido un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo, y por fin pudo salir de su ensoñación y se percató de lo que el castaño con descaro hacia.

Se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

Él sólo sonrió satisfecho del escarmiento que le había otorgado a su pelirroja y se separó lentamente de ella, sin las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo.

- Sabe bien – lamió sus labios – Y más si es sobre tu piel, le das un sabor exquisito – dijo con picardía.

Ruki hizo un gran puchero de furia.

- Atrevido – señaló. Pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego – Así que… soy un bueno condimento para tu paladar, Akiyama – lo encaró con un plan malévolo en mente.

- Exacto.

- Pues bien – continúo – Me toca a mí – ahora ella era quien poseía una sonrisa y mirada picara.

El castaño, ahora era quien se encontraba perplejo ante el comportamiento de la chica, no puedo percatarse del momento en el que ella había posado sus labios cerca de la comisura de los suyos mientras quitaba con una sola lamida residuos del helado que había probado minuto atrás de su palma.

Se separó con una mirada coqueta – Es verdad – lamió sus labios – El helado sabe mejor de ésta forma.

Ryo salió de su ensoñación y sonrió triunfante.

- Ves, yo no miento – dijo, contento – Ahora, que tal si continuamos con esa situación de los labios.

- ¡Ni en tus sueños, Akiyama! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras salía de ahí con la cara en alto y con el corazón acelerado por el casi el beso que se había atrevido a darle.

- ¡No me dejes así! – la siguió con un gran puchero de reproche en el rostro – Que cruel.

- Lo sé.

Sonrió satisfecha al haber puesto en su lugar a aquel moreno que la traía loca. Mientras él, se sentía en el cielo al tener una esperanza de que la chica fría ya no lo era tanto.

**Fin**.

**

* * *

Nota: **_Espero que les haya agradado, es mi primer fic aquí en la parte de Digimon xD Adoro como loca ésta hermosa pareja, que para mi, son perfectos. Quise respetar sus edades, eso de que él le lleva cuatro años, de 18 a 22, no se nota mucha la diferencia. _

_Si les gustó dejen reviews, sino pues también (tomatazos)_


End file.
